L'île de la déesse
by cchope
Summary: Pour cette culture c'est un acte de bravoure, pour d'autres c'est une abomnination...


Hello à toutes

Voici un petit OS qui est une participation au concours « MADNESS CONTEST ». J'ai en ce moment un intérêt pour les concours, je trouve que ça stimule l'imagination. Bref vous verrez bien d'où vient mon inspiration pour cet OS, je l'ai écrit en finissant A qui et en reprenant l'écriture de RM. Ça fait un mélange pas très catholique mais bon. J'essaierai d'être plus drôle la prochaine fois !

Disclamer:

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>L'île de la déesse<strong>

18 ans, quel bel âge pour prendre ses décisions !

En l'occurrence pour ma part, c'était un choix de survie. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce regard libidineux du directeur de campagne de mon beau-père. Ma mère avait épousé Phil, un politicien, il cherchait à embellir son image en tant que célibataire endurcit en mariant une femme avec enfant. À l'heure des divorces et des familles recomposées, nous lui apportions une belle affiche pour redorer son blason. J'étais une gosse sans histoire avec de très bonnes notes, mes parents avaient divorcé, leur chemin s'était écarté, ils m'avaient conçue trop jeune, mais c'était le seul reproche que nous pouvions leur faire. Mon père, Charlie, était chérif de sa petite bourgade, donc lui aussi irréprochable. Ma mère, Renée, enseignait à la maternelle, si elle avait un petit côté de folie, elle apportait sûrement de la chaleur à sa compagne pour le poste de sénateur.

J'étais incertaine sur ses sentiments réels vis-à-vis de ma génitrice, mais elle semblait heureuse, je l'avais été jusqu'à ce que je fasse connaissance de James, son bras droit. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il me regardait.

La première fois où je voulus fuir, fut un soir alors que dînions tous. Je m'étais levée pour aider ma mère en cuisine refusant d'être seule avec les deux hommes. À peine arrivée près d'elle, elle m'y fit retourner pour chercher le plat de viande pour qu'elle puisse le mettre au frais et c'est là que je surpris leur conversation.

-James, s'il te plaît retiens-toi, la gosse est encore mineure.

-Elle a atteint sa majorité sexuelle, non ? Rétorqua le blond.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, tu gardes ta queue à sa place et tu attends la fin de la compagne, j'ai mis trop d'efforts pour échouer pour une de tes conneries.

Je n'avais pas réussi à en écouter plus et je m'étais précipitée pour vomir dans les toilettes. Comment pouvait-il traiter les femmes et en l'occurrence ma petite personne avec si peu de respect, car je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus vu le déroulement du repas et les gestes déplacés du directeur de campagne, la gosse en question c'était moi.

Si j'avais encore une hésitation sur les intentions de mon beau-père, elles étaient à présent très claires. Nous étions juste un moyen, pas une fin en soi ou un accomplissement, un désir de bâtir une famille, non ! Nous étions tout simplement utilisés pour sa propagande.

J'avais essayé de parler de mes craintes à ma mère, mais elle avait semblé si blessée, comme trahie par mes suspicions, elle avait tout envoyé valser d'un geste de la main.

J'avais pris la décision de partir vivre chez mon père.

Bien sûr, mon beau-père refusa, ça nuirait considérablement à son image, la belle-fille qui quitte le foyer familial, ça faisait très désordre, Renée le soutenait.

À mes 18 ans, je pris l'avion, évitant clairement de croiser Phil ou son associé, laissant un mot à Renée, prétextant que Charlie me manquait.

Ne fêtant pas dignement ma majorité, je m'offris mon propre cadeau, avant de retrouver mon paternel et sa belle région luxuriante, mais surtout pluvieuse, je décidais de m'octroyer des vacances au soleil.

La magie de la majorité, quel bonheur !

J'avais donc acheté un billet pour le Pérou pour une dizaine de jours avant de me rendre à Forks. J'avais avisé mon père de mon choix, le prévenant de mon arrivée. Il n'avait pas refusé de me recevoir, mais j'avais été déçue par son manque d'enthousiasme.

J'imputais cette réaction à sa relation naissante avec Sue, il ne souhaitait sûrement pas s'encombrer d'une jeune adulte dans les pâtes, mais où pouvais-je aller d'autres dans l'immédiat. Je me sentais à ma place nulle part, c'est pourquoi je misais tant d'espoir sur ses vacances pour m'échapper, découvrir des cultures, de nouvelles personnes même si c'était éphémère, je voulais me sentir vivante.

C'est toujours avec une certaine appréhension que je montais dans l'avion. Je vouais une sorte de haine contre les hôtesses de l'air. Ce n'était pas très rationnel, mais leur attitude, leur sophistication m'exaspéraient à un point rarement inégalé. J'avais envie de leur jeter leur café aux visages pour qu'elles arrêtent leurs sourires niais accrochés en tout temps.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, j'étais en début de rangée à côté de portes de secours, juste derrière leur poste de rangement. Je pouvais les entendre piailler dès qu'elles se pensaient hors de vue des passagers. C'est que c'était hypocrite ces petites bêtes-là. Je n'étais absolument pas de mauvaise foi, même si je ne saisissais pas ce qu'elles racontaient, je pouvais l'imaginer sans problème, en plus ça occupait très bien le temps.

Si je prenais un instant pour réfléchir un peu, je savais d'où remontait cette aversion. Le premier jour où j'étais monté dans l'avion, le premier jour où j'avais compris que ma vie avec papa maman changeait et qu'à présent il n'y aurait au quotidien plus que maman et l'inconnu. Toutes mes angoisses et mes appréhensions c'était matérialisé par la haine que j'avais cultivée auprès de cette profession, c'était plus facile que d'en vouloir à ma mère comme s'était encore plus simple d'éviter d'y penser et de rester camper sur mes positions.

Hormis ce détail, le trajet se passa bien, j'avais planifié mes excursions une fois à Lima, je souhaitais admirer : le Canyon de Colca, le célèbre lac Titicaca, la vallée sacrée des Incas pour rencontrer des habitants des villages typiques et les sites archéologiques et bien sûr le Machu Picchu. Je frémissais déjà d'impatience de découvrir toutes ces merveilles.

Nous étions plus qu'à quelques dizaines de minutes de l'atterrissage, nous surplombions l'océan Pacifique quand des turbulences troublèrent la quiétude du vol.

Nous perdions de l'altitude, mes charmantes amies hôtesses s'agitaient et s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens.

Une annonce se fit entendre, en nous demandant d'enfiler prestement nos gilets de sauvetage, de garder nos places et notre calme. Je regardais par le hublot, nous chutions presque.

Mon cœur tapait fort, je ne voulais pas mourir, je souhaitais parcourir le monde, j'étais trop jeune, je n'avais pas vécu et surtout je ne connaissais pas l'amour.

Une nouvelle annonce nous informa qu'un amerrissage allait être tenté qu'il fallait se tenir prêt à sortir de l'avion. Les explications continuaient quand un bruit d'explosion retentit et je pus apercevoir des flammes s'échapper du réacteur opposé. La panique augmentait.

Je regardais alors par la fenêtre et je vis l'eau, plus près, plus proche. J'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas plus haut que lors de nos sauts depuis les falaises de la Push.

-Il faut sortir de là, criais-je à l'hôtesse, ouvrez la porte, ordonnais-je.

Elle ne réagit pas.

L'avion tanguait, la fumée se faisait de plus en plus épaisse de l'autre côté de l'habitacle.

Je me levai et cherchai à ouvrir la porte, tout comme tentaient de le faire les passagers en face où les flammes se propageaient.

Un déclic se fit entendre et je réussis à déverrouiller le passage, sans un autre regard, sans hésitation, je sautais à l'eau.

Mon corps trembla pendant sa chute qui fut bien plus longue que je ne le pensais et la réception très déplaisante. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour remonter à la surface et reprendre mon souffle. Je pus voir l'avion qui piquait encore plus du nez alors qu'il s'embrasait littéralement. Je compris qu'il allait exploser. Je pris une grande respiration et je replongeais dans l'eau espérant me protéger autant que possible.

Je restais le plus longtemps que me le permettait mes poumons dans cet espace protecteur, pendant que le raffut au-dessus se tasse, je sentais l'agitation autour de moi plus que je la distinguais réellement.

Je remontais à la surface à bout de souffle pour découvrir consterner le massacre qui m'entourait. De la fumée, des flammes, des débris, la désolation.

J'avais mal pour tous ces passagers, mais j'avais surtout peur et maintenant ?

J'enclenchais mon gilet de sauvetage pour me soulager, je pensai à mon père et le remerciai intérieurement pour avoir su insuffler en moi des gestes et des instincts de survie.

C'est pour cela que je me débarrassai de mes chaussures qui alourdissaient inutilement mon corps. J'avais l'impression que mon jean m'empotait également, je devais être la plus légère possible pour me préserver de l'épuisement au maximum, c'est ainsi que je fis glisser mon pantalon. Manque de chance mon string partit avec. J'essayai de tirer dessus pour le remettre en place, mais à quoi bon me fatiguer pour cette quête ? Si je sortais de cette merde, je n'en avais rien à foutre qu'on aperçoive un bout de mes fesses, ma tunique était assez longue en plus.

J'enlevai ma veste avec bien du mal pour ne garder que mon haut. Il faisait chaud, ce n'était pas un problème.

Je regardai autour de moi et ne vis que l'apocalypse, quelques détritus flottant et fumant une étendue à perte de vue.

Je m'approchai des débris cherchant désespérément de quoi me soutenir et peut-être trouver de la vie, j'appelais plusieurs fois, mais personne ne me répondit.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais la seule à en ré-échapper si c'était pour me faire mourir dans ce vaste océan, qu'avais-je fait dans une existence antérieure pour que le grand manitou m'en veille à ce point et me fasse souffrir, car seule une longue agonie m'attendait. Si j'étais restée dans l'avion, l'explosion m'aurait prise par surprise et je n'aurais pas eu le temps de réaliser que j'aurai été déjà morte, fin de l'histoire, là j'allais m'épuiser et sombrer.

J'étais maudite.

Ou peut-être étais-je en vie car j'avais une destinée et que le Très-Haut n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Je devais donc réfléchir.

Le gilet de sauvetage m'aidait, mais était-ce suffisant pour survivre ? Je réussis à trouver un morceau difficilement identifiable qui me servira à supporter un peu plus mon poids, je me laissai un peu guider par le courant. Je n'avais aucun repère visuel, aucune idée de quel côté aller, mais les flots m'indiquaient un chemin à prendre. Je pris appui sur le métal flottant et poussai avec mes pieds pour avancer plus vite là où le destin souhaitait m'emporter.

Je battis des jambes, des mains pendant des heures, j'étais épuisée, le soleil se couchait, c'était magnifique. Allais-je me m'endormir une ultime fois avec lui, fermer mes yeux à jamais créant tout comme lui l'obscurité.

Si je n'avais jamais eu peur du noir, la pensée d'errer seule dans cette eau foncée me terrifia.

Je tapais plus fort des pieds, espérant trouver mon salut et c'est avec une joie immense que j'aperçus une masse apparaître au loin, trop loin, cependant.

Mes muscles me brûlaient, le soleil faisait son dernier adieu, il devait me rester une trentaine de minutes avant d'être englouti par les ténèbres, je redoublais d'effort, l'espoir était un puissant moteur.

Je me sentais partir, j'avais du mal à me fixer sur mon objectif, mes pensées s'embrouillaient, mes jambes, mes bras, chaque parcelle de mon corps était douloureux. La nuit était de plus en plus compacte, mon cœur tapait plus fort dans ma poitrine quand enfin je repérai un sol sous moi : du sable, je rampais de quelques mètres m'extirpant complètement de l'eau, je n'étais sûre de rien dans cette obscurité. Mon esprit était dans un épais brouillard cotonneux, tout tanguait autour de moi.

Je m'affalais sur la surface, le gilet de sauvetage me tordant le cou, je le retirai avec peine.

Je n'avais pas reposé ma tête à terre que mon cerveau s'envola loin et que je partis dans le pays des songes.

Je respirais, j'étais vivante, mais ce qui me ramena réellement à cette réalité, c'est ces caresses incessantes, salvatrices et rassurantes sur mon dos.

J'avais du mal à prendre conscience de mon corps tellement je me sentais faible, mes muscles étaient épuisés, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre pied dans le présent.

J'entrouvris les yeux, la lumière aveuglante me les fit refermer aussi sec. Nous étions le jour et j'avais survécu.

Cependant, je ne réussissais pas à comprendre pleinement mon environnement. J'étais toujours dans mon coton, comme dans un rêve ou des mains me faisaient du bien.

Mon esprit un peu fou me faisait sûrement fantasmer, évoquant du bien-être plutôt que d'interpréter la vraie douleur de ma vie, c'est-à-dire moi échouée au milieu de nulle part, souffrant d'incommensurables courbatures.

Je respirai plus fort, désireuse juste de me reposer encore un peu et laisser mon songe divaguer vers ce plaisir.

Je me détendis au maximum profitant de l'élucubration de mon cerveau qui me faisait ressentir du bien. Mon corps qu'on manipule, qu'on caresse, qu'on flatte entre mes jambes.

Quelle douce sensation inédite j'avais tellement hâte de connaître l'amour physique un jour. Mais peut-être qu'à l'aube de ma mort ma matière grise un peu détraquée m'offrait en imaginaire ce que ça pourrait être.

Je sentais mon excitation montée, je me concentrai. Après les attouchements, quelle était l'étape suivante ? La pénétration ? Je tentais d'imaginer ce que cela pouvait être quand je me sentis élargie, écartelée et une brûlure vivace m'étreignit.

Je grimaçai, je n'étais pas censée avoir mal dans un rêve érotique, à moins que ça soit dû à la douleur de mes efforts de la veille. Je décidai de respirer un bon coup et de reprendre le songe de mon fantasme avec des vas et vient cette fois-ci bienfaiteur.

Ce qui me surprit le plus alors que j'appréciais cette idée d'être complètement remplie fut la pression forte sur mon clitoris. Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'on pouvait en plus des pénétrations stimuler autant cette zone, c'était inattendu et tellement bon.

J'aurai été un homme, j'aurais certainement souffert de pollution nocturne aux vues des frissons dans lequel mon corps fut transporté.

Je soupirai d'aise et ré embrassé le sable pour replonger dans un sommeil sans rêves espérant qu'à mon prochain réveil mes muscles accepteraient de bouger cette fois-ci.

Mais c'est un drôle de sentiment qui m'envahit, je quittais le sol, volais-je ?

J'avais du boire trop d'eau mer pour planer ainsi.

Je tentai de me reconcentrer, non je ne flottais pas, on me portait.

Je clignai des yeux un instant pour croiser des prunelles vertes qui me fixaient. J'avais du mal à les maintenir ouverts et les refermais pour laisser mon esprit essayer d'analyser ce que j'avais vu ?

Un homme avec un regard vert intense et torturé qui me portait aisément.

Il me semblait blanc, mais peint de partout comme dans les peuples indigènes qui eux d'après mon souvenir dans les reportages avaient leurs peaux plus mates, plus usées par le soleil, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient plus trapus et petits.

Je fermais les yeux plus forts, je divaguais complètement.

Je fis le vide dans mon esprit, tout était trop embrouillé, je cherchai un élément pour fixer mon attention et j'entendis un faible battement de cœur tapant contre mon oreille derrière ce torse.

C'était reposant de mesurer les pulsions, je suis sûre que le mien se mit au diapason et me relaxa.

La prise se resserra sur moi me faisant revenir un peu dans le présent, le son m'avait comme engourdie.

Je tentai de rouvrir les yeux pour regarder autour de moi et j'aperçus d'autres personnes qui s'agenouillaient et se baissaient.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Où étais-je déjà ?

La voix de mon porteur résonna faisant vibrer son torse contre moi. Son ton était autoritaire, mais c'était bien la seule chose que j'étais capable d'identifier, en quelle langue parlait-il ?

Il y avait une plus grande agitation autour de moi, je n'y comprenais rien, je perçus juste être posée sur une surface dure.

Je peinais à garder les paupières ouvertes pour saisir ce qui se passait. Il semblait se jouer devant mes yeux une vraie révolution, les esprits s'échauffaient. En fait, je pus distinguer deux hommes blancs qui étaient les proches de moi et face à eux une foule d'indigènes. Une vieille dame s'approchait de moi et me scrutait attentivement.

J'avais soif, j'avais toujours mal partout, comme enfermé dans mon corps inerte, mes pensées étaient difficilement cohérentes.

Les gens parlaient, se confrontaient, l'individu qui m'avait ramenée vient vers moi. Je sentis qu'il passa une main entre mes cuisses, j'aurais voulu protester, mais j'en étais incapable. Je me contentai de froncer les sourcils, pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Ça ne dura qu'une minute avant qu'il se retourne vers l'assemblée et qu'il trace une ligne de son épaule à son cœur, laissant l'assemblée sous le choc, le silence s'amplifiait de manière assourdissante.

* * *

><p>Il y a 50 ans sur une île éloignée de tous, un peuple, les Tica, attendait impatiemment leur déesse. Les signes ne trompaient, une femme devait venir les sauver. Il vouait un culte à la divinité des eaux qui devait protéger le village du besoin. Elle devait se réincarner et vivre au milieu d'eux comme à chaque demi-siècle.<p>

Les villageois attendaient, espéraient et commençaient à perdre leur foi, se pourrait-il que leur déesse les ait oubliés ?

Mais un matin leur apporta enfin leur trésor. Une petite fille avait été placée dans un radeau de fortune et avait dérivé. Ses parents avaient trouvé la mort après que leur bateau ait coulé. Ils avaient prié Dieu pour protéger leur enfant et ils avaient réussi à lui construire une petite plateforme avant de la laisser glisser au gré du courant alors qu'eux avaient tenté de rester le plus longtemps possible à la surface de l'eau.

Esmée avait été choyé et même si elle pleurait souvent sur ses géniteurs au début, les appelants ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi ils n'étaient pas avec elle, elle reçut les meilleurs soins, de nombreuses attentions et continua à se développer en une belle jeune fille.

La tribu se portait bien, leur croyance les faisait avancer. C'était une île peu visitée par les continentaux et ils se suffisaient à eux même, suivant les coutumes.

Quand Esmée finit sa puberté, elle n'ignorait plus rien de son nouveau peuple et parlait parfaitement leur dialecte. Elle avait su se faire aimer de tous comme une enfant ou comme une sœur.

Sauf que voilà, le rôle de la réincarnation de la déesse, hormis sa simple présence qui apportait la paix et la protection au village, devait prendre un homme comme compagnon qui deviendrait le chef guerrier de la tribu.

L'idée était claire, le mâle le plus vaillant ou qui ravirait en premier l'innocence de la jeune fille serait sien, tout comme elle serait sienne à vie.

Les plus vieux villageois avaient vu des batailles terribles entre les hommes pour que le plus fort puisse accéder la pureté de la divinité. L'histoire racontait aussi qu'il suffisait que le plus enhardi se serve. Par son courage et son initiative, son action n'était pas considérée comme un viol, mais un acte de bravoure. Et personne ne remettait en question cette union.

Esmée s'était faite à l'idée d'être à un garçon de ce peuple, sauf qu'elle n'en désirait aucun. Parler de sexe n'était pas un sujet tabou dans cette population, il y résidait un respect, mais aussi un sens aigu de la fidélité. Il n'était pas rare d'en discuter, de comment, par exemple, accéder au plaisir qui selon leur croyance était un moyen de communiquer avec la mythique déesse.

Elle avait clairement émis l'absence de désir pour les pseudoprétendants et à la plus grande surprise des habitants, les hommes de son âge la considéraient plus comme une sœur.

Le peuple se contenta alors de la présence d'Esmée comme réincarnation, le plus ancien et le plus sage faisant office de chef guerrier en intérim.

À l'aube de ses 25 ans, soit 20 ans après son arrivée sur l'île, un bateau accosta, toute une équipe de scientifique en sorti, des anthropologues, des archéologues, un médecin et un coordinateur, ils demandèrent asile pour un temps aux villageois.

Ils voulaient étudier cette terre, cette tribu et leur venir en aide.

Le jeune médecin succomba immédiatement à la jolie Esmée, seul son nom était resté de sa vie d'avant. Sa peau blanche trahissait, cependant ses origines, mais elle était intégrée à cette population. Néanmoins, elle ne fut pas insensible aux charmes de cet urgentiste tout juste diplômé.

Carlisle Cullen soigna les plaies, les petits maux et il fut surpris d'apprendre leur coutume.

Si ces individus s'auto suffisaient, ils n'avaient pas non plus le loisir de demeurer oisif. Chacun devait contribuer à l'épanouissement du camp. Si une personne n'était pas capable d'éplucher des épis de blé, de cuisiner un minimum alors il était un poids, une charge pour tous les autres. Que ça soit de maladie ou de vieillesse, les habitants incapables d'accomplir leurs tâches étaient condamnés. Une soirée était organisée en leur honneur et à la fin, une mixture que seuls les plus sages détenaient les secrets de fabrication, lui était imposée, le plongeant dans un repos éternel.

Allant contre son serment d'Hippocrate, Carlisle tentait de faire comprendre à ces gens l'importance de la vie en tout temps, mais sans succès, un être impotent était un poids sans compter qu'en plus il monopolisait des ressources pour l'aider.

Il partit en croisade pour changer les mentalités, mais sans y parvenir. À côté de cela, son attirance pour la belle Esmée était grandissante. Les deux jeunes passaient beaucoup de temps à s'entretenir ensemble. Si au départ c'était par des signes, il s'avéra que la déesse avait des dispositions pour la langue de docteur, sûrement sa langue maternelle, c'est ainsi que très vite les mots lui revenaient.

Au bout d'un mois sur cette île si les scientifiques étaient dispersés un peu partout, le médecin restait toujours proche de la jeune femme, jusqu'au jour où leurs hormones les poussèrent à s'aimer physiquement.

Sans qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Carlisle devient chef guerrier, il usa de son nouveau statut pour imposer le respect de la vie.

Il décida de vivre un temps avec celle qui avait conquis son coeur, mais son existence d'avant lui manquait. Au bout d'un an quand cette dernière tomba enceinte, malgré son diplôme en médecine, il voulut rentrer sur le continent pour suivre sa grossesse.

Si les habitants étaient tristes de voir leur déesse partir, il ne l'était pas pour le jeune médecin qui allait à l'encontre de leur croyance et de leur pratique les plus anciennes.

Le couple eut un premier fils, Emmett. Malgré la joie, Esmée dépérissait loin de son île. Par amour, Carlisle qui avait hérité de ses parents et dont la fortune n'était plus à faire, fit construire une sublime demeure à sa belle de l'autre côté de l'île à 45 minutes de marche du camp. Ils partagèrent donc leur vie entre le continent et le village, trouvant l'épanouissement nécessaire à tous les deux.

Leur deuxième fils mit plus de temps à arriver, il avait fallu de nombreuses années à Esmée pour véritablement établir ses repères dans la société moderne.

À 32 ans, elle mit au monde Edward.

Leur voyage entre l'île et le continent fut ponctué par l'éducation des enfants, à chaque vacance, ils rejoignaient la tribu.

Très vite l'aîné montra des dispositions pour suivre les traces de son père alors que le cadet était en amour avec le peuple des Tica. Il apprit la langue rapidement, ne rentrait guère à la maison quand il demeurait sur la même surface, préférant rester au village. Il se sentait à sa place au milieu d'eux, malgré leur différence physique, au moins là il était accepté.

En effet, sur le continent Edward devait faire face aux railleries des camarades à cause de la couleur improbable de ses cheveux, couronnée par le fait qu'il était un virtuose du piano, instrument grandement ringard pour les enfants de son âge.

Au contraire quand il était avec le peuple des Tica, sa tignasse devenait une crinière de feu admirée, son habileté au piano ne lui était d'aucune utilité et c'était la seule chose qui lui manquait et qui lui faisait aimer être encore Edward, car sur l'île, il était Meso.

Il avait donc grandi partagé entre ses deux êtres, si d'un côté il était un garçon renfermé et craintif quand il s'échappait de ce monde moderne, il s'épanouissait en un homme sûr de lui, ne craignant personne.

Il entreprit des études d'anthropologie lui donnant une excuse pour revenir plus que nécessaire sur l'île, là où il était tout autre, là où il était fort, respecté et où le petit Edward était caché dans un coin de son esprit.

Son frère diplômé de médecin avait tenté la même démarche que son père en essayant de faire comprendre à cette tribu, que leur pratique concernant les souffrants était immorale. Leur méthode avait repris cours du moment où Carlisle avait quitté l'île. Les Tica s'abstenaient quand il était dans les parages attendant son départ pour dire adieu aux impotents.

Emmett était altruiste, il aimait la vie et voulait alléger les souffrances de ce peuple, tout en préservant la vie. Cependant, tout comme son père, il sous-estimait le poids de leur héritage et de leur croyance.

Edward à ses 23 ans décida de rester une année complète sur l'île pour son mémoire de fin d'études, en effet, les 50 ans étaient écoulés et le peuple s'impatientait de découvrir leur nouvelle réincarnation de la déesse.

Il était hors de question, qu'il fasse les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Esmée, la donner à un continental, quelle stupidité ! Il faudra que la prochaine perpétue plus que jamais les traditions de village, pour son bon fonctionnement et le retour aux sources. C'est pourquoi le plus fort serait sien et deviendrait le nouveau chef guerrier, reléguant Carlisle au statut de touristes.

* * *

><p>Les Tica, mon peuple était en effervescence. La vieille du village était catégorique : la déesse allait arriver très prochainement.<p>

Je me demandais comment ils s'en convainquaient. Nous étions si loin de tout, comment une femme pouvait atterrir ici par l'opération du sein esprit ?

Ça faisait deux mois que je vivais à temps plein avec eux et je dois dire que j'étais encore un peu perdu. La nuit, je me blottissais, la peur du noir, les bruits, je me maudissais d'être cet être craintif avec des craintes si trop grandes. Je me cachais, je me réfugiais loin, loin, mais où ? Dans mon esprit ?

Alors qu'une crise d'angoisse montait en moi, j'avais comme oublié le sens des réalités, je me voyais agir de l'extérieur et je m'étais retrouvé un couteau à la main à chasser un carnivore dans la forêt. Je l'avais égorgé, vidé de tout son sang avant de le ramener au village. Je l'avais pendu pour qu'il soit dépecé le lendemain et je m'étais endormi, épuisé.

À mon réveil, mes souvenirs étaient comme dans du coton, je n'étais sûre de rien, mais le sang sur moi ne laissait guère de doute sur mes activités.

Je devenais plus sauvage, ma mère disait ne plus me reconnaître, mais moi je me sentais bien.

Emmett était au village ce midi-là, il voulait soigner un vieil homme qui avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se déplacer, il craignait pour ses jours. Je ne comprenais pas l'acharnement de ma famille à ne pas respecter leur croyance, il n'avait que peu de ressources, ils devaient tous contribuer au maintien de leur collectivité.

Ils étaient bien plus unis que n'importe qui d'autre, ils étaient tous interdépendants et aidaient avec leur moyen. La paresse et l'oisiveté n'étaient pas vraiment de mise ici, mais s'ils savaient fêter.

Je parlais avec mon frère qui essayait de m'expliquer du bien-fondé de la démarche de notre père alors que je tentais avec mes études à l'appui de lui faire saisir la nécessité de se conformer à leurs valeurs.

Nous étions toujours en désaccord, n'arrivant même pas à un semblant de compromis quand une explosion attira notre attention.

Nous ne pouvions pas discerner vraiment depuis notre emplacement ce qui se passait, mais les vapeurs de fumée nous firent penser à un scratch d'avion.

La tribu se mit en ébullition. Tous vinrent vers l'autel et la vieille annonça dans leur dialecte que la déesse était en chemin.

Nous nous regardâmes avec mon frère, il y a avait tellement peu de chance qu'il y a ait des survivants. Si le peuple resta sur place, attendant. Emmett et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers les côtes. Il allait droit vers la fumée.

Je ne le suivis pas, préférant anticiper le courant, s'il y avait des rescapés, ils seraient portés plus loin.

J'avais pris l'habitude d'observer les gens, mais aussi les éléments qui m'entouraient. J'étais par le fait très perspicace dans ce monde que certains considèrent comme hostile.

Je me retrouvais rapidement sur la plage à scruter l'horizon.

La nuit s'annonçait.

Il y avait peu de chance d'espérer, aucun débris n'avait fait route jusqu'ici.

Je retournais au village où leur foi n'avait pas failli.

Je dormis mal, dès les premiers rayons du soleil je décidais de rejoindre la berge.

Je la découvris.

Elle était là, son corps comme écrasé sur le sable fin, ses magnifiques fesses dénudées, révélées à mes yeux gourmands.

Ils avaient raison, elle avait tout d'une déesse, mais il était évident qu'elle était une naufragée de l'avion si on prenait en compte le gilet de sauvetage à côté et de son allure.

Elle ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'une tunique bleue.

Oh mon dieu ses courbes étaient un appel au sexe.

Je commençais à passer ma main sur son épaule la poussant légèrement tout en l'appelant, mais sans succès elle ne réagit pas.

-Mademoiselle, criais-je plus fort, mais toujours rien.

Je vérifiai ses constances vitales comme me l'avait montré de nombreuses fois mon père. Elle semblait correcte.

Je n'osais pas trop la manipuler en réalité, j'aimais beaucoup trop admirer ses fesses rebondies pour la retourner et remettre en place son unique vêtement pour lui donner un peu d'intimité.

Après avoir bousculé doucement son épaule sans pour autant avoir de réponse, je laissai ma main descendre sur son dos, remonter sur ses flancs, elle avait l'air parfaite.

Ses cheveux malgré l'enchevêtrement avec le sable, promettaient une chevelure douce et soyeuse en de longues boucles brunes.

-Mademoiselle, soufflais-je une nouvelle fois. Ma détermination au fur à mesure faiblissait. J'appréciais tellement ce moment avec elle, si elle se réveillait, elle aurait des questions et je ne pourrais plus profiter de la vue de son corps qu'elle ne manquerait pas de couvrir dans un réflexe de pudeur.

Je caressai sa nuque, alors que le sentiment de propriété grandissait, je désirais qu'elle soit mienne, la réalité me frappa. Je tombai sur mes fesses à 50 cm d'elle tout en regardant son profil magnifique.

J'allais devoir combattre avec les hommes de la tribu pour la mériter, sinon elle allait appartenir à un autre et à cet instant je savais que c'était impensable.

Je ne voulais pas la perdre, la peur du petit Edward s'insinua en moi dans la perspective de me battre, de protéger ce qui devait être mien, en serais-je capable ? J'avais toujours été un loser.

Je sentis une détermination nouvelle en moi, Edward ne gagnerait pas, mais Meso oui. Je décidai alors de faire confiance à cette autre partie de moi qui connaissait ce peuple mieux que quiconque.

Je secouai ma tête, c'était ma destinée de l'avoir trouvé en premier, pour qu'elle soit mienne à jamais. Je deviendrai le chef guerrier. Je serai quelqu'un par moi-même.

Je regardais ce corps inerte à côté de moi et posai mes options.

La toute première, mais aussi la plus risquée, l'amener au village et me battre avec tous ces combattants pour la revendiquer. La seconde la faire mienne maintenant, légitimant ma place.

Si je perdais mes combats, je la perdais, étais-je prêt à vivre à côté de ma vie si je ne la possédais pas. Aurais-je été capable en spectateur de suivre le rituel d'accouplement ? Rien que l'idée de devoir participer au mythe de la semence me fit grimacer.

Dès que le futur partenaire de la déesse était désigné, la cérémonie de la consécration commençait. Des femmes embaumaient la divinité et la préparaient, d'autres confectionnaient des mets savoureux, pendant que les hommes récoltaient leur sperme pour l'offrir à la déesse. La vieille du village mélangeait le don des mâles puis en extrayait un verre que la future conquise devait boire pour donner force et santé à tous ses prochains enfants. L'idée de faire la queue avec mon fluide dans une noix de coco en offrande finit par me faire trouver cette option abjecte.

Bien sûr l'amener de l'autre côté de l'île dans la maison de mes parents aurait été le choix réfléchi pour lui garantir une vie en dehors de la tribu. Mais, je ne le souhaitais, elle était attendue, tout comme je la voulais.

Je devais arrêter de tergiverser, je devais agir d'instinct, c'était la solution, le petit Edward pensait trop, c'était ça son plus grand problème. Moi j'étais dans l'action.

Je me redressai sur mes genoux, tentant une nouvelle fois de réveiller ma belle, sans succès, son corps devait avoir épuisé toutes ses forces pour atteindre le rivage.

Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire, lui donner du plaisir, ça créerait de l'endorphine et ça endormirait ses courbatures.

Je commençais à caresser son dos doucement, je relevais sa blouse pour toucher sa peau soyeuse.

Elle était magique et douce.

Je profitais largement de sentir chacune de ses courbes sans pour autant la déplacer.

Elle avait une peau si claire si fine.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour renifler son odeur, elle sentait surtout le sel, mais on pouvait distinguer en arrière un parfum de fleur.

Je parcourais son corps avec délectation. Elle était superbe.

Mon désir grandissait à toute allure.

Mes caresses se firent plus pressantes.

Bien vite, je rejoignis son intimité et commençai à la stimuler. À mon plus grand soulagement, son anatomie réagit favorablement à mes attouchements, c'était jubilatoire et me renforçait dans mes actions.

J'étais très dur et j'avais du mal à me retenir, me réfréner, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie que ses muscles avaient été meurtri de fatigue, je devais lui faire du bien, ne pas l'achever.

Je relevai ses fesses, quelle belle vision. Je la titillais un peu plus plaçant mon pouce sur son clitoris alors que deux de mes doigts massaient l'intérieur de son vagin.

Ses jus coulèrent sur ma paume me rendant un peu fou.

Je la goûtais et me délectais de ses sucs. Elle était définitivement faite pour moi.

Je pris de grandes respirations, il fallait que je me contienne, d'autant plus qu'elle avait un peu bougé. Je n'étais pas sûre, mais je crois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux avant de les refermer subitement. Elle semblait se détendre sous mes caresses que je redoublai. Je la sentais s'abandonner dans mes mains.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'impatience alors que tout son corps m'invitait.

Je redressai encore une fois ses fesses, passant un de mes bras sous son ventre pour la soutenir alors que je me plaçais derrière elle.

Je guidais mon gland à son entrée et tentai de me maîtriser pour la pénétrer doucement.

J'envahis son antre chaud et serré. Mon Dieu ! J'étais au paradis.

Je la maintenais contre moi alors que je poussais lentement pour buter au fond d'elle.

J'aurais pu jouir tellement j'étais excité et comprimé dans son intimité.

Son corps s'était raidi à mon intrusion, je renouvelai mes caresses pour qu'elle accepte ma grosseur et je sentis ses muscles déjà fatigués se détendre.

Je fis de lents va-et-vient dans son antre, je grognai de plaisir dans cette chaleur. J'aurais voulu voir ses traits se contracter sous l'extase, mais ça pourrait attendre la cérémonie de l'accouplement. Je profiterai de ses charmes encore plus pleinement.

Quand son vagin commença à se comprimer contre moi, je stimulai son clitoris renforçant la prise qu'elle exerçait sur mon sexe, me faisant exploser, dans un cri de jouissance, au fond de son ventre. Je me sentais entier comme jamais.

Je m'effondrai à côté d'elle.

Son corps semblait calme apaisé à côté du mien.

Une fois que je repris mon souffle, je me levai et pris dans mes bras mon bien le plus précieux. Il était temps de rentrer au village.

Dès que j'arrivai à vue, les murmures se propagèrent et je vis tous les habitants s'agglutiner autour du chemin qui menait à l'autel.

Dès qu'ils aperçurent le corps de femme que je tenais contre moi, ils s'inclinaient sous mon passage. Cette dernière s'agitait un peu plus, j'avais croisé son regard chocolat qui m'envoûta complètement. J'étais impatient de la découvrir à nouveau, nettoyer de toute trace de son long calvaire en mer.

Je discernais dans les prunelles la détermination des plus valeureux vis-à-vis de cette créature, je leur intimai de s'éloigner pour me laisser passer.

Quand j'approchai, je vis le visage de mon frère s'affoler. Il savait ce qui devait s'en suivre le duel pour la conquête de cette femme.

Dès que je la déposais sur le socle de pierre, la vieille vient vers elle, alors que les hommes s'attroupèrent autour de nous. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, cherchant sûrement à interpréter ce qui se passait.

J'aurais souhaité la rassurer, enfin surtout la faire mienne une nouvelle fois, mais je devais faire face au peuple avant.

Emmett fit immédiatement écran avec son corps, il ne voulait pas qu'on la touche, son serment remontait et vu le regard tueur qu'il me jetait, je savais qu'il me reprocherait de l'avoir amené à la tribu au lieu de la protéger.

J'étais triste de constater qu'il me connaissait si peu, enfin c'était l'autre qu'il connaissait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que j'étais capable et de qui je souhaitais être réellement.

Le mouvement de foule se fit plus pressant, chacun désirant l'approcher ou être prêt à en découdre.

Mon frère essaya de les apaiser et de les faire revenir à de nobles sentiments.

Je secouai la tête, son discours était inutile et il fallait qu'ils sachent tous.

Je rejoignis le corps de ma belle et je faufilais entre ses cuisses mon index et mon major pour récolter le fruit de notre jouissance.

Je ramenai mes doigts vers moi et me figeai. Sur ceux-ci, il n'y avait pas seulement mon sperme, mais aussi du sang.

Un froid intense parcourut ma colonne vertébrale.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Je restais inerte à regarder ma main alors que mon frère parlait de plus en plus fort au peuple.

J'avais pris l'innocence d'un être si pure, j'étais monstrueux.

Je n'aurais pas dû. Mes craintes me remplirent, je sentis mon corps trembler, mon regard hypnotisé sur mes doigts.

Je fus sorti de ma léthargie par mon aîné qui m'appela.

-Edward !

Je relevai mon visage, la vieille dévisageait ma main, elle hocha la tête, elle avait compris. Il n'y avait pas une once de reproche dans ses prunelles, elle semblait plutôt satisfaite quand elle re-fixa son attention sur ma déesse. La divinité du peuple.

Je regardais cette femme, l'ancienne dégageait son visage des cheveux encore humide pour laisser la plus belle image qui m'ai été donnée de voir.

J'étais perdue dans la contemplation de sa beauté quand mon aîné s'impatienta.

-Edward, cria-t-il.

Je n'étais pas Edward, il était faible et incapable.

Je me retournai, mais ne lui accordai pas la moindre attention, je me déplaçai devant mon peuple, ma main droite recouverte de nos substances se posa sur mon épaule et je traçai une ligne sur mon torse dénudé jusqu'au milieu de ma poitrine, coupant en deux mon coeur.

Edward mourrait aujourd'hui, laissant la place à Meso, chef guerrier et propriétaire de cette belle créature.

.

.

.

Je ne sais pas encore si je vais transformer cet OS en fic. Enfin, peut-être en mini-fic, j'ai déjà quelques idées et j'ai commencé un chapitre 2, mais je posterai uniquement la suite, si j'ai ma fin en tête !

Merci de me donner votre avis !


End file.
